Süpermarket
Süpermarket was a Turkish game show based on the American Supermarket Sweep TV show format. Originally hosted by Erdinç Doğan when the show debuted on local Kanal 6 in 1993, it went off air the following year. It was revived in 2009 on Kanal D where it was hosted by Yiğit Alici. __TOC__ Background Supermarket (Turkey)-003.png|Similar to the American game, three teams of two are chosen based on the products they are holding. The crowd goes wild! Supermarket (Turkey)-004.png|We got our three teams! We're ready to go! Question Round Supermarket (Turkey)-005.png|We'll start each team out with 1:30. Team #3 got the first question right and got an extra 10 seconds. Supermarket (Turkey)-006.png|What's the brand name? Teng-Tang. Good #2. Supermarket (Turkey)-007.png|Second one. Tay! Team #2 got it again. Supermarket (Turkey)-008.png|Next. Good Team #3. Bahlsen Oscar is correct. Supermarket (Turkey)-009.png|Our fourth one... Yes! Bio-Familia! Good job Team #1 Supermarket (Turkey)-010.png|And our last one. Beckmann. Good job Team #2. Round Robin Supermarket (Turkey)-011.png|It's time to play the Round Robin! Supermarket (Turkey)-Round Robin-001.png|Can you unscramble the following!? Supermarket (Turkey)-Round Robin-002.png|No one? It was Eldiven. Oh well. Switch! Supermarket (Turkey)-Round Robin-003.png|Anyone? Supermarket (Turkey)-Round Robin-004.png|Yes Team #1. After Shave. Good job. Supermarket (Turkey)-Round Robin-005.png|Next. Supermarket (Turkey)-Round Robin-006.png|Likör! Right again Team #1! Supermarket (Turkey)-Round Robin-007.png|Next... Supermarket (Turkey)-Round Robin-008.png|Süpürge! Team #1 you're on a role. Supermarket (Turkey)-Round Robin-009.png|Two more! Supermarket (Turkey)-Round Robin-010.png|Mürekkep. Right Team #2 Supermarket (Turkey)-Round Robin-011.png|Last one in the Round Robin... Supermarket (Turkey)-Round Robin-012.png|Pamuk! Very good Team #3! Supermarket (Turkey)-012.png|The crowd is loving it. Big Sweep Supermarket (Turkey)-013.png|Okay let's check the scores. Teams #1 & #2 are tied at 2:30 and Team #3 has 2:00. Who's running the big sweep!? Supermarket (Turkey)-014.png|When we come back you're going to see these players running wild in the aisles. Supermarket (Turkey)-015.png|Look at the market. Supermarket (Turkey)-016.png|Anything with our logo is worth bonus money. Supermarket (Turkey)-017.png|Which product is the special product. Supermarket (Turkey)-018.png|Product #1. Supermarket (Turkey)-019.png|Are you ready? Supermarket (Turkey)-020.png|The three teams, ready to start. Supermarket (Turkey)-021.png|Team #3 - Hatice and Nazan Supermarket (Turkey)-022.png|You guys have 2:00. That's when you'll start. Supermarket (Turkey)-023.png|Team #2 - You guys don't look happy! Supermarket (Turkey)-024.png|But you have 2:30. Supermarket (Turkey)-025.png|Team #1 - You also have 2:30. Supermarket (Turkey)-026.png|Team #1 is excited. Supermarket (Turkey)-027.png|Now don't forget we have our inflatable bonuses. Supermarket (Turkey)-028.png|Only one bonus per customer. Supermarket (Turkey)-029.png|Grab one if you see one! Supermarket (Turkey)-030.png|Anything out in our market is up for grabs. Supermarket (Turkey)-031.png|Don't forget our shopping list. Supermarket (Turkey)-032.png|Make sure you get all three items. Supermarket (Turkey)-033.png|Even the Signal plus toothpaste. Supermarket (Turkey)-034.png|You guys ready to start!? Supermarket (Turkey)-035.png|On your mark, get set... Supermarket (Turkey)-036.png|GO! Hey! Team #2 just cut #1 right on off! Supermarket (Turkey)-037.png|But he runs straight whereas #1 turns left. Supermarket (Turkey)-038.png|Ah! He spotted a bonus. Supermarket (Turkey)-039.png|#1 is off to clean out the housewares section starting with the pots and pans. Supermarket (Turkey)-040.png|Team #2 wants snack cakes. Supermarket (Turkey)-041.png|Team #1 runs back a bonus! And Team #3 takes off! Supermarket (Turkey)-042.png|Team #2 wants spices now. Supermarket (Turkey)-043.png|And #3 wants big bottles of juice. Supermarket (Turkey)-044.png|Now #2 wants juice. Supermarket (Turkey)-045.png|Whoa! #1 was running down the aisle and #2 plows right into him. But they're good. Supermarket (Turkey)-046.png|#2 wants organic vegatable juice. Supermarket (Turkey)-047.png|#3 isn't sure where to go! Supermarket (Turkey)-048.png|#2 wants his share of items in the housewares section. Supermarket (Turkey)-049.png|#1 wants big boxes of noodeles. Supermarket (Turkey)-050.png|As #1 heads to the meat case, a timer comes on screen. Supermarket (Turkey)-051.png|He loads up on chicken breasts... Supermarket (Turkey)-052.png|...as #3 loads up on 24 pack diapers. Supermarket (Turkey)-053.png|A crowd member, standing to get a better view of the action, cheers on the customers. Supermarket (Turkey)-054.png|#2 wants big boxes of laundry detergent now. Supermarket (Turkey)-055.png|#3 found a bonus but she's also looking for a shopping list item but she can't find it! Supermarket (Turkey)-056.png|#1 wants a shopping list item but it's almost too late! Supermarket (Turkey)-057.png|What is he doing, she asks!? Supermarket (Turkey)-058.png|That's it! Time's up! Come on back! Supermarket (Turkey)-059.png|There's that special bonus item. No one got it. Supermarket (Turkey)-060.png|What an exciting game! Our official checkers are standing by waiting to enter all of this merchandise into the registers. Supermarket (Turkey)-061.png|When we come back we'll find out who has the biggest total, and whose going on for the chance to win the bonus money! Supermarket (Turkey)-062.png|Welcome back guys! Team #3, how much is your bonus worth!? Supermarket (Turkey)-063.png|Excellent! Supermarket (Turkey)-064.png|You wound up with 2,055,000 liras worth of groceries! Good job! Supermarket (Turkey)-065.png|Team #2, let's see your bonus! Supermarket (Turkey)-066.png|Excellent! He liked that one. Supermarket (Turkey)-067.png|4,640,000 liras! Very nice! Supermarket (Turkey)-068.png|Team #1 if you can beat 4,640,000 liras you win the game. How much is your bonus worth! Supermarket (Turkey)-069.png|Great! That gives you a grand total of 4,915,000 liras! You win the game! Bonus Sweep Supermarket (Turkey)-070.png|Those three products are hidden somewhere in the market. I'll give you a clue which will lead you to a product with a second clue. There are three products to find and you have 100 seconds. Supermarket (Turkey)-071.png|Eski moda ev temìalìgìne elveda. Çok emìcì seksen püskülü... ìle temìalìk setì: Supermarket (Turkey)-072.png|VILEDA! That was an easy one! They got that one quick! Supermarket (Turkey)-073.png|Where is at!? Supermarket (Turkey)-074.png|You got the brooms and I got the dustpan. Supermarket (Turkey)-075.png|Clue #2: Renk korudur normal deterianlar, yikadikea soldururlar. Temialik garantisidir. ______ _____'la iyi aksa. Supermarket (Turkey)-076.png|Of course! PERSIL COLOR. That was too easy. Supermarket (Turkey)-077.png|Found it finally! Supermarket (Turkey)-078.png|Read it, read it! Supermarket (Turkey)-079.png|Fasülyeler taze, peki yagin hangisi? ____ halicenin, bafifligin garantisi. Supermarket (Turkey)-080.png|Of course. AYMAR. Love that juice. Supermarket (Turkey)-081.png|I found it!! Supermarket (Turkey)-082.png|Excellent job guys come on back! Supermarket (Turkey)-083.png|Good job! Supermarket (Turkey)-084.png|Remember! Next time you're at that checkout counter and hear the beep... Supermarket (Turkey)-085.png|...think of the fun you could have on Süpermarket! Supermarket (Turkey)-086.png|An Al Howard Productions Fremantle International Kanal 6 special Supermarket (Turkey)-087.png|Senior Executive Producer - Howard Huntridge, Executive Producer - Feyza Mc Grath. Six Choices Game Supermarket (Turkey)-Six Choices-001.png| Supermarket (Turkey)-Six Choices-002.png| Supermarket (Turkey)-Six Choices-003.png| Supermarket (Turkey)-Six Choices-004.png| Supermarket (Turkey)-Six Choices-005.png| Supermarket (Turkey)-Six Choices-006.png| Promotional Supermarket (Turkey)-001.png Category:International Category:Turkey